


Schoolyard Bully

by fuckingcommissions



Series: MLP Commissions [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders wet themselves at school, and Diamond Tiara mocks them for it, leaving them wanting revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had come to love the competitions they had, particularly their holding competitions, but after a while, the things they did at sleepovers began to lose their luster. The girls wanted to do something to spice things up a bit, and they decided that the best way to do that would be to try to hold on all day at school.

Of course, none of them wanted to wet themselves in public, so they made a rule that, if it got to that point, they could go to the bathroom, and if any of the girls did happen to wet themselves, the other two would have to do it as well, for moral support. With those rules in place, they selected a day, and on the day in question, Applebloom wore faded overalls with patches and a flannel shirt, Scootaloo wore a light purple tank top and dark purple shorts, and Sweetie Belle wore a trendy outfit Rarity designed modeled after a school uniform.

Throughout the day, they weren't going to do anything special, they were just going to not visit the bathroom under any circumstances once they made it to school. The morning went by without much incident and the girls weren't really feeling much different than usual, but by lunchtime, they normally had all taken bathroom breaks, and now that they couldn't, they started to notice how full their bladders were getting.

Sweetie Belle had perhaps had it the worst, having noticed her need growing during the class before lunch, but that was how it always went for her. She was usually at that point by then, but she usually went straight to the bathroom before lunch, and now that that wasn't an option for her, she didn't know what she was going to do. She was squirming in her desk when it came time to go to lunch.

Scootaloo, on the other hand, was used to going after lunch, and was a bit more confident throughout the day, and it was the same with Applebloom. Neither one of them were really worried until they sat down at lunch and realized that their own needs were growing quite a bit. None of the girls really felt like they would make it until the end of the day, but none of them were ready to forfeit just yet, since it was still anyone's game and to go now would be to come in last.

Going off to class, the three girls all did what they could to try to hold it for as long as possible. Applebloom tried to distract herself, even when her bladder began to throb and she bit her lip, fidgeting and hoping that nobody noticed. If she were lucky, she just might be able to make it through this, but it would take a lot of effort and concentration on her part. Steeling herself, she focused on her schoolwork in order to not think about how badly she needed to pee.

Scootaloo's confidence was growing, however. She had proven herself as the one with the strongest bladder, and she was sure that, as long as the other girls were still in the running, then she was doing just fine. Even if her bladder twinged fairly frequently, she knew that she was in this for the long haul, and if she was lucky, she might be able to make it through the whole day and really show them a victory. There was no way that Sweetie Belle would be able to make it that long, she knew, and she was sure that things weren't looking too good for Applebloom either. Scootaloo knew that she had this victory in the bag.

In fact, Sweetie Belle could not sit still at all, and when she tried to, a spurt escaped into her panties, and she felt herself start to panic when she did that. She couldn't afford to wait too much longer, and so she raised her hand asked to go to the bathroom. Cheerilee paused before she gave her answer, because there had been a lot of students using that as an excuse to get out of class. Though she didn't think Sweetie Belle would do something like that, she also couldn't afford to play favorites with anyone.

“I'm sorry, but since class is almost over, I think it would be better if you waited until the end of the day,” she said, and she really did sound apologetic.

Unfortunately for Sweetie Belle, that didn't really change the fact that her situation was dire and that she didn't know if she _could_ wait until the end of class. She bit her lip and held back a whimper, afraid of what might happen. Blinking back tears, she resolved not to let this beat her, though she would be reluctant to agree to participate in a challenge like this in the future.

By the time class was over, she was so relived she could have cried, but when she tried to move, she couldn't without feeling like she was going to leak again. The other kids in the class all filtered out with the exception of Scootaloo and Applebloom, who came over to her when the class was empty, both squirming place.

“Sweetie Belle, come on,” hissed Scootaloo.

“Yeah, I really can't last much longer,” added Applebloom.

“I can't...I can't move,” Sweetie Belle replied. “It's so bad, I...I can't even get up!”

Sighing, the two girls knew what they needed to do and helped her up, trying to support her as they slowly walked her toward the bathroom. It was hard with how badly they also needed to go, but they did what they could and tried to reassure her as much as possible on their way there. Just when they thought they were in the clear and that they'd helped her make it in time, she suddenly cried, and they knew that she had been pushed beyond her limits.

The sound of liquid hitting the ground was all too familiar to them and they watched as she wet herself, the front of her skirt getting soaked and her tall socks staining yellow all the while. She collapsed in her own growing puddle, sobbing in humiliation, her defeat apparent. Her friends felt awful for her, and the fact that she hadn't been able to make it, but they knew what this meant for them. They looked at each other, sighing and nodding, and then Scootaloo and Applebloom let go, soaking their clothes and letting their own puddles join hers.

Scootaloo's shorts darkened, and there was a trail down the legs of Applebloom's overalls, but the relief was wonderful, and it was worth it to know that they had upheld the rules and not let Sweetie Belle be alone in this. However, just when they helped her stand up, they heard a rude cackle that they had become all too familiar with.

Diamond Tiara stood a few feet away, doubled over in laughter at the sight of them. “Oh, this is just too good!” she cried. “I can't believe all three of you wet yourselves together! Haha, too funny, too funny! Maybe you'll get your cutie marks in wetting, or maybe that's why you're still blank- you're just a bunch of babies who can't even hold it!”

She continued to mock them even as they walked away, and their faces burned in humiliation and anger. Diamond Tiara's word haunted them all the way back to the clubhouse, until Scootaloo finally broke the silence. “She's going down,” she said, and the others were quick to agree.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are there any sort of spells that will work?” asked Applebloom.

“I don't know, I'm still looking,” said Sweetie Belle.

“Well, look faster!” said Scootaloo. “I'm ready to give Diamond Tiara a taste of her own medicine already!”

“I'm the only one who can even cast a spell, so don't rush me!” Sweetie Belle declared as she turned the pages of the book. They were looking for some way to cause Diamond Tiara the sort of humiliation that they had faced, and there had been so much fruitless searching that they weren't sure they would ever find what they were looking for.

But then they switched to a book on pranks, and though they did not find a spell, they found a potion; the perfect potion to enact their revenge on their nemesis for so long, and this time she really did have it coming. All they had to do was make sure that Diamond Tiara drank it, and then she would surely end up just as humiliated as they had, if not more so.

The potion was so perfect because it would not only make the victim desperate to pee, but it would make it impossible for them to pee until it would be humiliating for them, meaning there was no way it would fail. And so they prepared the potion, waiting until the night before student body elections to do so. Diamond Tiara would be giving a speech for her election, which would mean that everyone was looking at her and that everyone would see her when she wet herself. It was the perfect opportunity for her humiliation.

When they arrived at school, Diamond Tiara was having breakfast in the cafeteria, and Scootaloo was quick to cause a distraction, trying to do stunts with her scooter- something that was not allowed inside at all. This kept Diamond Tiara's focus while Applebloom quickly poured the potion and Sweetie Belle made sure that nobody noticed. They had successfully given her the potion, and now all they had to do was sit back and wait.

~X~

Throughout the day, Diamond Tiara could feel a nagging sensation in her bladder, and she did what she could to ignore it through class. She was not the sort to excuse herself for something like that, always thinking herself better than that, and she always did what she could to hold it. It was never any problem for her any other time, so she was sure that it wouldn't be a problem for her today, though it wasn't long before the urge grew much stronger than what she was used to.

It was hard not to squirm in her seat as she waited for a chance to go to the bathroom, and her bladder throbbed a bit, but she wouldn't risk her image for anything and forced herself to ignore it, sure that she was doing a good job hiding her growing desperation, not knowing that the Cutie Mark Crusaders knew exactly what was wrong with her and that each movement she made tipped them off that their plan was working.

When lunch rolled around, Diamond Tiara knew that she could not afford to wait any longer and went to the bathroom to try to relieve herself, but she couldn't. Even as she sat and focused, she couldn't get anything to come out, despite the fact that she still felt quite desperate. After a while of trying, she decided that it had to be her nerves about the campaign acting up, and gave up. She would just have to wait this out, which would be no problem for her. She was better than all of that, after all.

Throughout the day, she fought her growing urges, wondering why she still felt such an ache in her bladder if there wasn't anything there. It soon didn't feel like it was just nerves, and she couldn't help fidgeting a bit in class, hoping that nobody noticed. She didn't understand what was going on with her, but she couldn't afford to focus on anything but her upcoming speech if she wanted to do good. By the time the last hour of the day was upon them, she couldn't sit still at all, but it was time for the speeches and she pushed her desperation to the back of her mind once more.

Diamond Tiara sat through the other speeches, completely unable to sit still, both due to her need and due to her nerves. She wasn't normally one to get nervous over public speaking, but she'd had her little problem to deal with all day, and she didn't know how she'd be able to conceal it when she was in front of everyone. She wished she had tried to go to the bathroom one last time before speeches, but it was much too late for that now.

When she was called up to give her speech, it was all she could do to keep her steps even as she walked to the podium, and she was lucky that it was so large, because it concealed her body completely when she stood behind it. That made it possible for her to squirm and fidget and grab herself through her skirt without anyone noticing, her voice a bit shaky as she spoke.

If only she could get through her speech, she could run for the bathroom. All she had to do was make it to the very end, and soon she didn't even care how well her speech went just as long as she made it through. She was so close to the end that she was sure she would make it, and it was only as she was about to deliver the end of her speech that she was defeated, doubling over to stop what she already knew she couldn't.

Grabbing herself through her skirt, her sudden movements knocked the podium over, exposing her to the audience at the exact worst moment. She wailed in humiliation as she began to wet herself, her overfull bladder emptying itself at last. The front of her skirt was quickly stained before it began to run down her legs and puddle on the stage beneath her, in full view of everyone.

Diamond Tiara began to sob, because there was no way to hide what was happening. Everyone in the whole school was watching her wet herself, and nothing could ever change that. When her bladder had completely emptied, there was a moment of silence between a chorus of laughter rang out in the room and she turned and fled, tears streaming down her face.

The girls watched her, surprised at just how big her puddle was. It was bigger than anything they had ever made, even combined, meaning the potion had made her able to hold more than her normal limits, just to keep her from wetting until it would be the most humiliating. And humiliating it most certainly was; she looked positively mortified, something she might never be able to recover from, and her reputation was ruined. For someone like her, that was everything.

“Do you think maybe we...went a little too far?” asked Scootaloo.

“She looked pretty upset,” replied Applebloom.

“I think...I think maybe we should go to comfort her,” suggested Sweetie Belle, and the other two nodded. They had gotten their revenge, but they had also hurt her a lot worse than they had been hurt, and they realized that maybe it wasn't so worth it in the end. Whatever the case, they hoped that they could make things better.

 


End file.
